Nightmares
by random.act.stupidity
Summary: B&B are finally together but what happens when they are met by a tragic accident. Set in S6.


_**I'd love to own Bones, and if I did I would, get rid of Hannah, and have B&B together with mini B&Bs but... the last time I checked.. I didn't own Bones.**_

_**Anyways, here goes Chapter 1 and my first attempt at fanfic. **_

_**Please C&C, and tell me if its good or bad! :D I'm keen on trying to improve my writing skills.**_

_**Plus, please tell me if the grammar or the spellings bad!**_

_**-This story is set in Season 6...**_

* * *

.

.

**10th February. 6pm:**

.

_It was her worst nightmare, all over again._

_In an instant everything her world was crashed down upon her. Again._

_The series of large cracks envelops the restaurant, and the piercing sounds of the bullets shattering the glass screams into the area, the haunting sounds of the people screaming soon follow._

_The restaurant is in chaos, before she even has the time to think, she dives then ducks for cover near the table she was standing at, only to be hit by an unknown source, midair. _

_She falls with a thud into the glass and before she sees the blackness her eyes fall upon a fallen figure on the ground; an unmoving, motionless, utterly still figure. Her eyes close and she falls into the abyss that awaits her. _

_She awakes with a deep throbbing pain in her head and a slight prickling numbness in her upper left shoulder. She is lying in a small puddle of blood surrounded by glass and wooden shrapnel. Despite the pain she sits up and tries to recall what had happen..._

_ Unfortunately she remembers it all._

_ The cracks and the shattering noise seems to have stopped, only to be replaced by the deep and distressing sounds of the moans and cries from the people that are still in the room. Far away, she hears the eerie screeches of the sirens. It must've been at least 10 minuets since she had passed out. She slowly and agonizingly put her hand up to her shoulder, trying to assess the damage done, failing miserably she ignores it and stands up from her crouching position, a sudden wave of dizziness hits her and she grabs hold of the table for support, she observes and surveys the damage of the area that one was an elegantly cozy restaurant. The windows are completely gone, and the once spotless tiles are covered by glass, debris and blood. Where was he? Was he okay? Who and why were the attacked? Could it have possible links to the current case? Despite the pain, she turns around and looks towards the table they were sitting at, in shock and fear __her eyes hover over the fallen figure lying unresponsive on the ground._

_"Booth?" "Come on Booth." she desperately begs him to open his eyes as she looks for the source of the bleeding. __Crimson red liquid is pooling onto the floor, it must've hit something vital. __With a considerable amount of pain she turns him over on to his back and gently, but at the same time hysterically shakes him by the shoulders. _

_His eyes flutter open, "Oh.. Bo-nes." he splutters out, blood gurgling form his mouth and across his pale cheeks. "You're bleeding." He attempts to point to her shoulder. _

_"I'm okay, its just a scratch." she lies, she couldn't believe that he was worried about her when he, himself lay there immobile bleeding out with a fatal wound. _

_His__ blood is now all over her hands, as she applies pressure to the gory holes in his chest. He starts to wheeze, cough, taking in helpless gasps of air. Where were the freaken EMT's and police, she screams silently to herself as a pang of fear hits her; what if the damage was too much, what if they were running out of time so quickly that there were only mere minuets left. She desperately begs him to stay, begs him to hold on. __"Booth, you're going to be fine, just don't close our eyes, just stay with me, stay with me" she attempts to act strong but fails miserably to hold the tears as they leak out. _

___Tears stain their blood covered, dirty faces. _

___"Bones- I've-" he coughs more blood, "Don't speak Booth, save your energy," she begs, he ignores her comment and continues with difficulty. "I've always loved you, always-" his shaking hands gently brush away the tears on her cheeks._

_No, no, no, no, this wasn't happening. Not when they were finally together. Not when they had just overcome the severe boundaries and obstacles in their lives. Not when he was finally hers and she was his._

_His hand falls limply to the ground, h__is eyes slowly shut, and he lets out his last breath,__ he was gone. He had just died in her arms. Again._

_But this time he wasn't coming back._

_She brings his still body up to hers, cuddling him, crying deliriously for him to come back. She howls deep moans of pain and ache, the thawing pain in her heart worsens by the second, and she falls limply on top him, hoping that she would wake up from this nightmare._

TBC

* * *

**_Hoped you guys liked it! _**

**_And trust me there is a big twist in this story!_**

**_Please leave comments because they make me feely *happy* :):)_**

**_And I'll also try to update asap..._**


End file.
